Curiosity Caged the Bird
by xXKaminari-TsubasaXx
Summary: Yuri Kumo has come back to Japan for her aunt's funeral. Her best friend had convinced her to stay in Japan and go to the illustrious Ouran acadamy. Yuri finds old "friends" and adventures she never wanted. What had she gotten herself into?
1. Enter: Yuri Kumo

_**Curiosity Caged the Bird**_

_**Enter: Yuri Kumo**_

Have you ever noticed how superficial the wold is? Well, maybe not the world, humanity would be more specific. All the glitters are gold. If you don't get what that means, don't worry, I didn't at first either. Basically, it means you'd give your right leg (I think most people would prefer their brain or sanity, they don't use either anyway) for something shiny. Okay, maybe not all things shiny, but basically people tend to put more value in material objects.

Now, I like to think of myself as grounded and down to earth, but you be the judge to that. I could very well be worse than the dumbest blond, though there is no way you'd catch me saying, "I've never really wanted to go to Japan. Simply because I don't like eating fish. And I know that's very popular out there in Africa." ~Britney Spears. Yeah, that's just dumb. No offense to Britney though, I generally like her songs.

Anyways, by now I'm sure your thinking, "who the hell is this idiot babbling on like I care?" God knows I would be thinking that, but maybe I'm just cynical? I'll tell you a bit about me anyway, seeing as you **are** reading **my** story. Well, let's start off with my name.

I've been living in America for sometime now so my name has been translated into Lilly Cloud, for reasons you'll soon understand, refer to me as Yuri Kumo.

Well, I guess my appearance is next. I'm half Japanese, half American; you can tell I'm not fully Japanese by my tan skin opposed to the vampire-like pale skin that the majority of the Japanese population have. I have curly chocolate brown hair that is usually held up in a ponytail and midnight blue eyes.

As for my figure, I'm not anorexic, nor am I fat; basically I'm a happy middle. I have an athletic build from doing a lot of sports, (*cough* soccer*cough*) so in consequence, I have a number of scars from those sports. I wouldn't say I'm ugly, but I don't think I'm particularly pretty either, meh, I don't really care- you don't really care, so let's move on.

Let's get this straight right now, I. Am. A. Tomboy. Got a problem with it, go read something else. I hate all manner of girly things: dresses, pink, skirts, pink, make-up, pink, fangirls, PINK, well, you get the point. Though, I do like one girly thing, my secret shame..........what? You think I'm going to tell you? Ha! It's a **secret** shame for a reason, but let's finish.

Art is my obsession, I'd die without drawing. I draw mostly anime- my other obsession. Anime and manga are my life blood. You may be shrieking "Otaku alert!" right now, but don't worry, I don't clothsplay, except on Halloween ***grin*. **Lastly, I like reading (my favorite series is the Song of the Lioness series my Tamora Pierce), writing, and music (my ipod is constantly with me).

Now, I'm going telling you why this part of my life is so important. I'm moving back to Japan. Not only that, I'm going to this stupid ass rich kid school called Ouran Academy. Of course, I wouldn't transfer to a different country in the middle of the year just because it's a prestigious school, that's just stupid. My, aunt died so we're going there for the funeral. I was really sad when I first heard, but I'm getting better.

After the funeral, my family is going back to America, but I decided I wanted to stay there with my best friend from my childhood. She goes to Ouran academy, so I decided I wanted to go to the same place (I didn't at first since I didn't want to deal with the rich, but she insisted and I'm weak when it comes to my friends) and I applied for the scholarship and got in. I'm only exceedingly smart in literature and the arts, but I suppose it was enough.

So now I'm going to some rich kid school where the vast majority of them are spoiled beyond reason and will have the emotional and mental depth of a puddle during a heat wave. I say vast majority, because I'll give some the benefit of the doubt. It may seem judgmental, but trust me, I've met rich people, some are fine, but there are some so stuck up, I think that if they said 2+2=5, they'd pay someone to make it true.

Though I'm so _thrilled_ about it now, I have no idea what's in store for me. Meeting old _acquaintances_, meeting the single most annoying person I have ever had the displeasure to set eyes on and his club, not to mention a couple of near death experiences- something a sixteen year old shouldn't have to deal with.

Oh joy.


	2. funerals,best friends,and midget stylist

_**Curiosity Caged the Bird**_

_**Funerals, Best Friends, and Midget Stylists**_

I sighed as I gazed upon my aunt's grave. Her funeral had just ended and everyone was filing out, except me of course. I was wearing a simple spaghetti strap black dress with orchestra style black pants underneath (I AM a tomboy after all) and black flats. My hair is down, a rare sight, and is being held back by a black headband. To complete my dreary ensemble, I had a black chocker with a silver charm of a swift (a type of bird) attached- given to me by my aunt herself.

My aunt was- _is_ very important to me. Until I was thirteen, I was living with her here in Japan. My mom and dad couldn't afford me at the time, so they decided to dump me on my mom's sister. It sounds harsh, I know, but it was better for me at the time and I loved being with my aunt anyway.

My aunt was a free-spirited person who loved to have fun. She always joked around and was an optimist despite her sickness- oh ya, you don't know about her sickness. She had some type of cardiac disease that caused her to have internal bleeding. It was only a matter of time before she died.

She never let that get her down though, she wasn't that type of person. I didn't let how much it distressed me show, for her sake. She hated seeing people sad- especially for her sake, that was something I picked up from her. I never accepted pity from a person, and never will.

My childhood with her was happy and fun regardless. She was quite liberal with things and I felt like I had to be the parent half the time, but she made me smile regardless. We never had a problem with bills, she had a pretty good job. She was the leading advisor, or whatever you'd call it, of a famous fashion designer. Being a famous fashion designer, she was obviously rich. Though she wasn't the source of my dislike towards the rich, rather it was-

"Yuri honey, we have to get going, our flight will be here fairly soon and you have to go to your friend's house to get settled," I heard my mom's gentle voice calling.

I sighed and put the white lily I had been holding on my beloved aunt's grave. I then stood up and wiped my tears. I wasn't overly emotional, nor did I like to cry I public, but my heart wasn't stone and I felt it was quite appropriate to cry at a funeral. I didn't look exceedingly somber though- aunt wouldn't like that.

I began to walk away from her grave with the silent promise I'd visit her from time to time. I looked up and saw my mother's heart-wrenching face. I gave her a watery smile in an attempt to reassure her and said, "don't look so sad mom. You know aunt wouldn't like that."

Mom gave an equally sad, if not sadder smile and said, "Yeah, Trish was always happy and smiling."

Trish was my aunt's name, short for Trisha. She may have lived in Japan for almost half of her life, but she was quite proud of her name and refused to change it into something more Japanese-like.

I gave my mom a hug, which she happily returned and she began sobbing again. When she was finished, we broke apart and began walking to where my dad was watching. He had on a stony face so that no amount of the sadness he felt slipped by. I knew and he knew that keeping your emotions bottled up was a bad thing to do, but we both did it anyway. He just did it in a more extreme way than I did.

"We have to get going now Yuri," he informed me stoically.

I nodded and bid farewell to my parents. My mom tried to look somewhat happy, but failed miserably. I gave her another hug and gave one to my dad who told me to be careful. Then they were gone.

Almost as soon as they had walked away, another person walked up to me.

"Are you okay Yuri-chan?" she asked tentatively

I turned around and gave as much as a heartfelt smile I could to my best friend and said, "I'll be fine Kimi-chan."

Kimiko, nicknamed Kimi, smiled back. Yeah, my best friend is called Kimiko Kamura, were you expecting someone else? Anyway, Kimiko had short pitch black hair that was put into two pigtail stubs. She also had hot pink eyes and freckles sprinkled on her face. She was wearing a black gothic lolita dress that had ruffles and lace and black ballet flats . Kimiko was a girly-girl.

I'm sure a red flag was just razed in your head and the equation tomboy+girly-girl=enemies. Okay, maybe the equation didn't come, but hey, not everyone can be my level of awesomeness. Anyway, Kimiko and I actually met through aunt Trish's job. Kimiko wanted custom dresses for her birthday ball. Yes, Kimiko is in fact rich. In fact, she is so rich that she was having us make dresses for every one of her guests. She also had to be there when they were designed to make sure they were up to her taste level.

It's needless to say, when I first met her, I disliked her- a lot. I thought she was just some bratty rich kid that didn't have a clue what a world without daddy's money was like, and I was right. I came to every meeting she had with my aunt, miss boss lady decided to let her handle this one, and I considered her a giddy prep right away. But one day, she came and was uncharacteristically depressed. Seriously, I had never seen this girl without a smile.

I was naturally curious, so I decided to ask what was wrong. It was summer vacation at the time, so it couldn't have been anything to do with school. When I asked her what was wrong, I got more than what I bargained for, in fact, I basically got her life story. I found out Kimiko Kamura was a lonely person.

She didn't really think any of her friends were actually her friends, and she didn't trust anyone besides her family, and them just barely. But, she smiled and bared it, and no one could tell she was sad, because no one really knew her that well. That wasn't what made her so sad though. The thing was, she had a crush on someone and that person had crushed her. This person had rejected her ruthlessly and had crushed a little bit of her spirit. This person was a cold and cruel person as far as I was concerned.

The worst part was though, when Kimiko went to her friends with her broken heart, they were far from concerned. They told her that she shouldn't have crushed on him in the first place, he was to good for her and that maybe if she had been prettier she wouldn't have been rejected. This made me mad.

I knew and believed the rich were shallow and have a stick shoved up there.....butt, but really, that was just a cruel thing for them to do. I asked Kimiko what she did, and she said she just agreed with them.

I slapped her. I may have been overly dramatic, but that was just stupid. I then proceeded to tell her that she had to stand up for herself and not let people walk all over her. I was never good at preaching to people, but apparently it worked because she smiled and said I was right.

She then proceeded to tell me about her life every time I saw her, which was almost everyday, and I became her unwilling shrink. It would be a while before I admitted we were friends, though she claimed me as her best friend almost right away. My cynicism and sarcasm, contrasted her optimism and peppiness. I suppose we were kind of like yin and yang and evened each other out.

We were only eleven at the time, and I told her there was no need for a crush or boyfriend yet, which she replied to that there was always the need with hot guys in the world. Damn boy-crazy preps.

By the time her party had rolled around, a thought had cooked in my head, and I had began scheming. It is never a good thing when I begin scheming. I needed help though, and I wasn't about to tell Kimiko about it, she wasn't the vengeful type of person. So, I got the two most devious people I knew to help, it took a lot of persuasion on my part and a lot of mockery to me on their part, but they finally agreed to help. The plan was a go.

I arrived at the party disguised as a waiter, Kimiko had insisted that I come, but I told her that I had something I had to do and had to attend to it. Technically it was true, it just so happened to be at her party. Kimiko's party was very elegant and expensive for a eleven year old turning twelve(I still can't believe she's a year older than me), but it didn't matter, it actually was better for me. Her "friends" were all dressed elegantly and made up to look their prettiest, well, for now. At one point in her party, Kimiko had to leave for a period of one to two hours to go meet some unexpected relative at the airport. Wow, that was very convenient.

It was at that point in time that I ascended the stair case and made an announcement. I had my hair tucked inside a beret and sunglasses covering my eyes just in case any of the prissies decided to actually remember my face. I then announced that it was time for the make-overs and that they were to change into their pajamas ( I didn't have the heart to ruin the dresses my aunt worked hard on). The party was a sleepover after all. After they changed, they were lead by two boys that had their hair covered by caps and sunglasses over their eyes. The idiots didn't even question their attire.

They were lead into a huge room (and I mean huge) where there were vanities lined up in the whole room. They practically drooled. I caught back up to them after I changed out of my waiter cloths. We placed sleeping masks over their eyes "so that they'd be in awe of their beauty when they saw again" end ridiculous explanation quote.

The three of us then used the next hour and fifteen minutes to put the most ridiculous makeup on and put their hair in horrible styles, then we used the last fifteen minutes to take pictures of them. It was a lot of fun. When we told them they could take their blindfolds off, they did simultaneously (kind of creepy) took one look in the mirror and screamed. We ran off laughing. It was kind of weird how all the adults left the girls in the care of, "extremely short professional stylist that have the fear of people seeing their hair and face". People really are idiots.

Kimiko and company would be arriving in fifteen minutes, and I took full advantage of them. I quickly changed back into my waiter cloths and went back into the room full of freaking out girls. To my amusement, they did not notice I had on the same hat and sunglasses of the female stylist. I then announced that the three stylist were fakes that claimed to be sent by the guy that had broken Kimiko's heart to torture her, but the three unfortunately escaped.

The girls were furious and sympathized with Kimiko that the guy was simply horrible and out to get her. They were singing a different tune than they were before, just like the plastics they were. Me and my two partners in crime hightailed it out of there just as Kimiko came in only to be bombarded by the sympathies of girls who looked liked they had a make-up fight.

The next day just so happened to be the start of school (I actually went to the same school because I was, once again, persuaded by Kimiko) and the pictures were posted all around school. The friends that hurt Kimiko were made fun of and the boy that broke her heart had to deal with a bunch of screaming harpies. He did, unfortunately, work everything out though. The three stylist are still on the loose to this day, much to the disdain of the girls, and Kimiko still had no clue about who was behind the whole thing. Not to mention I had a great first day of school. Revenge accomplished.

I looked at Kimiko and grinned, "perhaps we'll be able to find those fake stylist while I'm here."

"I still don't know why anyone would bother to send them to embarrass me. They must not be any good anyway since I wasn't even there!"

I just laughed.

"Too true Kimi-chan!"


	3. manwhores,crossdressers,&dopplegangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; only my Ocs

_**Curiosity Caged the Bird**_

_**of Man-whores, Cross-dressers, and Dopplegangers**_

I sighed. Huh, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I was currently walking along the halls of Ouran, completely lost. Really, does a school need to be this flipping huge? I went to this middle school, courtesy of my grades and Kimi-chan, but not even the middle school building could compare to this..........monstrosity of a building. Not only is it huge, it's pink. That's just wrong.

Anyway, I had gotten settled into Kimiko's home and had to come over to Ouran so that I could familiarize myself with its halls. Ha, I won't be able to find my way around here even when I'm a third year. I have a horrible sense of direction, it runs in the family.

It's actually four hours after school, so no one is in the school. Good for me, I don't have to deal with any rich kids till tomorrow, and I won't have to see those horrible lemon dresses until tomorrow. Kimiko showed me hers and I swear my heart stopped for a minute. They expect me to wear THAT? It is to laugh. I'm going to wear the boys uniform, I was never one for conforming and dresses anyway.

I'm currently wearing some black skinny jeans and black converse. Accompanied with a black and red plaid tank top with buckles on the straps. Over that is a black flannel shirt that is unbuttoned and had the sleeves rolled up. I have little silver and black music note earrings in and sunglasses on, it was sunny outside and I was too lazy to take them off. My hair was in a ponytail with the same black beret from all those years ago on top and my chocker given to me by my aunt to finish it off.

I continued walking lazily down the halls of the prestigious Ouran academy. I figured if I got too lost they'd have to send out a search party eventually. I'm not just wandering though, I'm trying to find the art room, I have to see how good it is.

I let my bored gaze continue to flicker across the names by the doors until I came to a stop. I re-read the door sign again.

Third music room? The hell? I didn't even see the first two! Not to mention there's no need to have three-or however many there are. Now that I think about it though, wasn't Kimiko blabbering on about something in the third music room? I was too tired to really listen to what was in it. Huh, well, if it hypes up Kimiko, I probably wouldn't like it.

I turn my attention away from the door and took a step away, but I froze. Against my better judgment, I really wanted to look at what was in there, I was a naturally curious person. Curiosity killed that cat I suppose, but in my case, it would be curiosity caged the bird. Aunt Trish always said I had the spirit of a bird, Kimiko says the same thing. The two are a lot alike, except ones dead.......I was being harsh again, wasn't I?

I shook my head of my thoughts and decided to look in there, no one was here since it was four hours after school anyway. What could be in there anyway? A male version of the Moulin Rouge? (love the song lady marmalade). Ha!

….......Damn irony

I walked back to the door and grasped the handle in my hand. I slowly turned the handle, opened the door and stepped inside. What I didn't expect though was to be blinded by light and attacked by killer rose petals. Seriously, those things were trying to suffocate me!

After the light faded and the petals stopped trying to kill me, I looked up and saw seven guys.

"Welcome"

"Damn you irony!" I shouted and turned around to open the door again. Of course it didn't open. Of course.

"Hello my little kitten. It is such an honor to have such a beautiful flower such as yourself enter our garden, but may I ask you why you're here so long after school?"

I turned my head slightly from the door just enough to see that a blond male with violet eyes was talking; he looked like a prince. Princey's words made me want to puke. Did he call me **kitten** AND _flower_ in the same sentence?

"I see, you must be stunned speechless my my beauty, for handsome men such as myself only appear once and a while. But fear not my princess, I will hold you tightly and protect you from-"

"Not on your life princey," I said dryly while cutting him off. He looked stunned, but I didn't stop there. I turned around fully to face him and said, "while we're at it, **never** call me kitten, flower, and **definitely **not princess." I finished and stuck my pointer finger out to poke the prince of idiots in the nose (He was leaning over me so I could easily reach) he slowly and dramatically fell back like he had been struck by lightning. Psh, drama queen.

I heard two voices brake out laughing, but I paid them no mind and spared them no glance. I had to get out of this crack joint. "Now I shall take my leave," I announced in a regal voice, just for the heck of it. I then turned around and was about to fiddle with the door handle again until blondie popped back up and scared the crap out of me.

"You rebound fast"

"You cannot go hime-chan! You must stay and enjoy the host club!"

"Host club?"

"Yes! We entertain girls!"

"You mean like man-whores? No thanks, I'm not into those kind of things."

Princey looked shocked and horrified. The others were silent too, though they were before, but I think this was a shocked kind of silence. I took this time to look at the other host members.

There was a guy with black hair and glasses with gray eyes. He looked kind of sinister and his notebook looked like a death note (otaku~3). Next there was this freakishly tall guy with black hair, dark brown eyes, and tannish skin. Next to him was a kid that had blond hair and honey-brown eyes. Why is he wearing the high school uniform? Oh well. Next there was a very feminine dark brown haired boy with large lighter brown eyes. He was certainly feminine indeed.........

Wait

I quickly strode over to......._him_ and looked at _him_ hard. _He_ looked startled, and though _he_ couldn't see my eyes behind my sunglasses, _he_ could feel my piercing stare. I could also feel the curious stare I was receiving from the rest of the club members.

"Y-y-yes?" _he_ stuttered nervously.

"Your a girl," I stated bluntly, "why are you wearing a boys uniform? Though, it is a lot better than the girl's so let me rephrase that. Why are you in a host club?"

The girl, because I'm sure she is one, looked flabbergasted before saying, "w-what are you talking about?"

"I know you're a girl," I stated confidently, "I'm an artist, so I have to study people's faces. I've learned to pick out feminine and masculine features so I can draw them correctly, and you have **much** too many feminine features to be a guy. Besides, your nervousness and stuttering gave it away." I finished grinning in a smart-ass way.

Chaos ensued

"What are you talking about?! Haruhi is a very manly guy!" screeched princey while waving his arms around.

I looked at him with a dead-panned expression, "really? Is that so?"

Haruhi had a contemplative expression before she smiled lightly and said, "Yeah, your right, I am a girl."

Princey looked distraught, "HARUHI!"

"Don't bother tono, she already knows," drawled two people simultaneously.

I turned my head to look at them and froze. Looking back at me were two twins with orange hair and golden cat eyes. I was happy they couldn't see my eyes widen- that they couldn't see my eyes period.

I tried not to look too panicked because it would obviously show them that something about the twins set me off, "Sorry, but I have to go now."

I turned on my heel and fast-walked to the door. The others looked at me, curious as to why I all of the sudden was in a panic. I reached the door and twisted the door handle to open the door, thank God it decided to open now.

I took one step out- only to be dragged back in by two arms linked with my own, "let me go!"

"No," said the two voices that belonged to the twins.

"I don't know what upset you so hime-chan ("Don't call me hime-chan!") but perhaps you should take off your sunglasses. It can't be good for your eyesight," said blondie while he reached down and took my sunglasses off. I stubbornly shut my eyes and refused to open them.

"Why won't you open your eyes?" questioned blondie/princey.

"I'm blind," I stated dryly.

"That's horrible!-"

"No you're not. You could obviously see us when you came in," stated the twin holding my left arm.

"Yeah, just open your eyes already," said the twin holding my right arm a little impatiently.

As they were about to talk again, I quickly snapped open my glaring midnight blue eyes. I figured there was no use trying to hide anymore.

I saw recognition flash in their eyes. "Yuri?" they both asked stunned.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," I said bitterly.

We just stared at each other for a minute before devil grins broke out on their faces.

"Your back-" started Hikaru.

"Yuri-chan." finished Kaoru.

"Obviously. Now let me go you damned dopplegangers!" I yelled.

"You know Yuri-chan? Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" questioned the elementary school kid while hugging his bunny toy.

"Yeah-"started Kaoru

"We're childhood friends," they grinned.

"More like childhood enemies you spawns of the devil!" I yelled again.

"Same old Yuri-chan. It will be fun to have our most prized toy back," the two intoned, eyes sparkling mischievously.

This cannot be good.


	4. Wrath of the Shadow King

_**Curiosity Caged the Bird**_

_**the Wrath of the Shadow King**_

"So, how do you three know each other?" asked princey eagerly.

Yep I'm still at the man-whore place, not only that, I'm sitting down on a couch that faces another couch that is occupied by the host club Well, not all of the host club. I'm currently being squished in between the twins. It's like a Yuri twinwich. Did I mention that they're hugging me on either side while rubbing their cheeks against mine? A fangirls dream, my nightmare.

"I'm not answering any questions until I know you're names and WILL YOU DEVIL TWINS STOP THAT?!"

"NO!" they both shouted.

I growled and began to struggle with them until I was out of their viselike grip, and to think I used to be stronger than them ***cries*** .

Princey, totally disregarding my problems with the twins, stood up dramatically, in a way that only he can, and said, "I'm so sorry my princess, ("Are you daft?! I said no princess!") it is so shameful of me to not introduce the illustrious host club to you! What's your type?"

Before I could respond, he continued, pointing to the guy with the death note, "Kyoya, the cool type?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses so they gleamed, then blondie continued pointing to bunny kid, "Honey, the loli shota type?" Honey threw up his bunny, caught it, and spun around as flowers appeared. The blond continued pointing to the giant next to Honey, "Mori, the wild type?" Mori didn't really do anything, just kind of stood there and looked cool. "Haruhi, the natural type?" Haruhi smiled at me. He does realize I'm straight, right? "Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type?" Hikaru and Kaoru threw their arms over me and grinned somewhat evilly. Their type SO fits. "Or me, Tamaki, the prince!" he said with a flourish and walked up to me and grabbed my chin, I swear I heard the twins growl.

"How about it? I promise I'll be gentle-"

"I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth."

Que Tamaki going into a corner and growing mushrooms. The twins burst out laughing, Haruhi chuckled, and I think I even saw Kyoya smirk a little. The twins turned around on the couch so that they were facing Tamaki's corner.

"Ahahaha, tono got burned!" laughed Kaoru.

"That's what you get for messing with **our** toy!" shouted Hikaru, still laughing.

I disregarded their comments and turned around too, "He has an emo corner of woe? Awesome!"

Then I saw Tamaki turn around and give me sad puppy eyes. I sighed and jumped over the back of the couch, like the lady I am, and walked over to blond- I mean Tamaki. The twins stopped laughing and looked at me curiously.

When I finally reached Tamaki, I began, "sorry about that Tamaki, I'm not used to that sort of thing so I responded negatively (truthfully). Please stop being sad, I hate seeing people sad."

Next thing I know, I'm being spun around by a blur of blond, "It's okay my daughter! Daddy will always love you!"

"Daughter, daddy? What the hell?!"

Tamaki suddenly stopped, I'm sure I got whiplash in my neck and my head was still spinning, held me at arms length and cried, "mother! Daughter's staying foul words!"

"Whose mother?" I asked dryly as Tamaki put me down thanks to my grade A glare.

"That would be me," stated the person I least expected to speak.

"Kyoya?" I managed to get out before I was doubled over laughing.

Seriously? This guy was 'mother'? I expected it to be Haruhi! Or at least I expected him to wear the pants in the relationship!

I stopped laughing when I felt a sudden chill come over the room. I looked up, wiping my eyes to see Kyoya exuding a dark and dangerous aura and glasses flash. "Is something funny?" his tone made me involuntarily shiver, but I pulled myself together. One of my principles was to never be afraid of any person, the shadow _queen_included.

"Yeah, that Tamaki's wearing the pants in your relationship," I said bravely, or maybe it was stupidly. I'm going with brave in a stupid way, for my pride's sake.

Everything went quiet and everyone went pale. Tamaki especially. The blond prince type dragged me away and whirled me around, "do you realize what you've done? His blood type is AB!"

"So? I'm blood type AB too," I said confusedly.

If it was possible, Tamaki got even more pale and began to back away from me slowly.

The twins appeared at his side and whispered, or at least they attempted to, "she's a combination of Kyoya-sempai and Honey-sempai, ("Honey-**sempai**?") never wake her up and never take away her sweets, but most of all, **never** insult her anime."

"Otaku?" Tamaki squeaked.

"Otaku," the twins confirmed.

"Your friends are weird Haruhi," I commented to the cross-dressing girl who had come up beside me.

"All you can do is try to get used to it and eat as much ootoro as you can."

"What?"

"I see," Kyoya spoke up, his glasses flashing and he had a deadly smile on his face.

I paled slightly, but refused to show my fear. Though I refuse to admit it, I was scared somewhat shit-less at that moment. Even though I didn't freak out, I made a very wise decision at that moment and my words said shall go down in history, "Bye Haruhi, it was very nice to meet a cross-dresser for the first time. I'm going to go now before the shadow queen skins my ass." You see, when I get nervous I tend to run my mouth. I'm going to go barrow Tamaki's emo corner now.

Kyoya snapped his pen when he heard the shadow queen comment. Yeah, he didn't snap a pencil, he snapped a **pen**. At least Haruhi didn't mind me calling her a cross-dresser!

It was then that I made a beeline towards the door, running for my life, literally. "Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya snapped, still having an evil smile on his face. I looked back quickly and saw the twins faces. Apparently Kyoya doesn't usually order them around. Shit, he must really hate me.

"Right," they said, smirking devilishly.

Oh, come on, I'm almost to the door, how the hell could they catch me? I'm a pretty fast runner. Then, just as those words crossed my mind, the damn dopplegangers magically popped up in front of me. Seriously, what force enables them to defy the laws of every rule of nature and why does this force hate me so much?

I quickly twirled on my foot, a lot less prissy than it sounds, and I was desperate enough to head for the window. Better take my chances with gravity than the shadow queen and his queer minions.

Of course though, a banana peel appeared in my path and made me slip. That thing was SO not there five seconds ago. I slipped onto the ground and my head banged into a pedestal with a vase on it and the vase began falling.

Everyone held their breath as they watched. From my position on the ground, I could see it falling a few inches away from me, so, I reached out my hands in desperation, and you know what? I caught it! I numbly put it on the ground and looked at it stupidly for a couple seconds.

Then I quickly turned around to where the club was standing and shouted "Ha!"

When I suddenly turned around, I hadn't noticed that I knocked into the pedestal again. It swayed dangerously for a second before falling.

Right on the vase.

There was a large crash and the sound of porcelain shattering echoed around the room. The vase was in hundreds of pieces. I just stared at the spot dumbly.

"Ah, that was the vase we got to replace the one Haruhi broke," I recognized the voice of Hikaru saying.

"Yeah, it cost 10 million yen," commented Kaoru.

"10 million yen," I squeaked.

"Something is wrong with those vases," Haruhi muttered

"I don't suppose you'll be able to pay for that Yuri-san, after all, you're staying with Kimiko Kamura-san," stated Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses and grinned victoriously- oh I'm sorry, he **smirked **victoriously, THE Kyoya doesn't grin for shit. If you haven't noticed, I'm a tad bitter. "What shall we do Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked serious as he suddenly stood in front of me.

"When did you get there?"

"Have you ever heard the term when in Rome do as the Romans do Yuri-chan? ("Yuri-**chan**?") From this day forward you shall work for the host club!"

Kyoya smirked in satisfaction as he scribbled in his black death note (I refuse to refer it any other way). So, Tamaki is just a figurehead for Kyoya. He controls blondie like a puppet so that he does the things Kyoya wants without noticing. Kyoya truly is the shadow king. "You are now the slave of the host club and will continue working until your debt is paid off."

"Yay! Ri-chan (Ri-chan?!) is going to stay with us! Won't it be fun Takashi?" Honey squealed.

"Ah," Mori, who is apparently Takashi, replied with a nod of his head.

"Now I have two daughters and Haruhi will have a female companion and act more like a girl!" Tamaki swooned as he entered a daydream of a feminine Haruhi and me doing girly activities.

"It won't be that bad Yuri-san, they grow on you," Haruhi tried to console me as she threw an annoyed glance at Tamaki.

"Yay! We get to have our toy also be our slave!" cheered the twins, spiraling me into even more depression.

"The moral of the story here is to not piss off the shadow king," I finally stated in defeat from my position on the floor.

Said shadow king smirked as light flashed off his glasses.

Just say no to pissing off Kyoya and screwing yourself. Save yourself from the fate I put myself in.

I have a feeling that I'll be with the host club for a _long_ time.

***Sigh*** curiosity caged the bird.


	5. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; only my Ocs

_**Curiosity Caged the Bird**_

_**Fire and Ice**_

"Some say the world will end in fire

Some say in ice

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire

But if I had to perish twice

I think I know enough of hate

To know that the destruction of ice

Is also great

And would suffice"

"How poetic," Tamaki swooned.

"It's kind of sad though, It's about the world ending," stated Haruhi thoughtfully. Tamaki froze and began to sulk.

"Yeah, but it's my favorite poem. I believe it's by Robert Frost. I'm ashamed to say I first saw it when some of my friends in America forced a Twilight book in my face and this poem just so happened to be in it," I said while sighing at the end.

"Twilight?" questioned Haruhi.

"The source of all evil, and fangirls," I said shivering. Don't get me wrong, I think Twilight's actually pretty good, but I've seem a tad too many obsessed fangirls for my taste. Kimiko for instance is a team Jacob fan. A big team Jacob fan.

You may be wondering why I even recited the poem. The answer is quite simple actually, **the twins**. I used to read to them when we were little, and they demanded I recite something. This happened to be the only thing that I had memorized that wasn't sarcastic. I decided not to incur the wrath of the shadow king after what happened yesterday.

It was the morning after I had been inducted into the host club and I had learned that it was open in the mornings. Fun.

The poor maid nearly had her arm taken off when she tried to wake me up this morning. I had a long day yesterday, and night because I had to explain what happened to Kimiko. I would've preferred to not have told her at all, but she had seen me being escorted out of the school by Haruhi, Kimi-chan being under the impression that Haruhi-chan (we became fast friends, that happens when your the only girls in a group of insane guys) is a guy, and attacked me with questions as soon as I entered the limo.

She laughed at me of course and said it was just my luck. She said that she had nearly forgotten that I had a past with the twins, which I replied with a wry, "you forgot the people that made you show your true colors and dyed your hair blond?" Which was replied to with a, "Your so mean to me~!"

***sigh*** The only sane person I know is Haruhi-chan, and she's a cross-dresser.

Anyway, I'm currently in the host club wearing a traditional maid dress with orchestra pants underneath and my black converse. The twins tried to make me not wear the pants, but Haruhi nagged them so they conceded (thank God for Haruhi) and Tamaki-sempai tried to make me wear a fluffy pink version. Mori-sempai restraining me from strangling him was enough to convince him to put the pink monstrosity down and go to his little emo corner like a good boy. Like Tobi! ***cough* *cough* **Sorry, inner otaku was acting up again.

All the sudden, I heard the screeches of a thousand fangirls, I'm sure I looked like I had seen a the most terrifying thing in the world, well actually, I had **heard** the most terrifying thing in the world. ***shiver*** Fangirls.

"Everyone to their places!" cried Tamaki as he sat in a regal chair and everyone situated themselves around him. I stood off somewhat awkwardly to the side while holding a tray of tea.

The doors opened and "welcome" hummed out of the mouths of the hosts simultaneously. Then, they came in, swarming like locust.

"Tamaki-sempai~3!" screeched the majority of the girls.

Tamaki stood up in his fluent and dramatic way as he stood in front of the girls. "Welcome my princesses to the host club. May we warm your world weary hearts, and create a fire of passion."

I covered my mouth so my snort of laughter wasn't heard, and let me tell you, that's hard to do when your holding a tray in one hand. I found princey's words ridiculous and would have laughed at him if I was in the same situation of the girls.

Of course they didn't laugh though, they _swooned_. Good Gawd, what was _wrong _these people?

The girls dispersed themselves to their according hosts and preceded with being swooned by six guys and one girl- though they didn't know the girl part. It was actually quite amusing to see how the hosts won over the girls.

Tamaki was being perv and getting close to girls and making their face flush red as he said unbelievably corny pick up lines, but hey, it worked.

Honey-sempai was being his unbelievably cute self while gobbling down an inhuman amount of cake and Mori-sempai was watching over him like a guardian. You know, it took me five minutes to get through my head that Honey-sempai was an eighteen year old senior. Oh well, nothing made sense before, why start now?

Kyoya was typing away on his computer as girls were allured by his mysterious vibe. Psh, nerd. Oh shit, he's looking this way. Look away Yuri, just look away from the demon.

Haruhi was being natural and just talking to the girls. Girls were being won over by her nice factor. It'd be hilarious to see their reaction when they found out Haruhi was a girl. If the secret has to come out, I totally call breaking the news.

I began to walk over to the twins table to serve them tea and looked up as I approached. I froze. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces were mere centimeters apart with Hikaru holding his brother's face. This was totally against my morals, completely and utterly, but.........my inner otaku was screeching other things.

**Kyaa! Yaoi! Not just any yaoi either, twincest! Kyaa, kyaa, kyaaaaaaaa! ////// *blush***

"You like our act Yuri-chan?" Hikaru asked, smirking up at me while still in the same position with his brother. He had probably noticed me frozen there in mid-step, for who knows how long.

"No, I was just surprised. Though, I shouldn't have been since I always knew you two were gay," I said coolly, unwilling to let my inner otaku get the best of me.

"Hey," chorused two voices indignantly.

"Excuse me, I forgot, you prefer the term homo."

"Who is this _maid_?" one of the twin's customers sneered. She was clearly jealous of the attention I got from the twins.

I was about to snap a reply when someone else spoke up, "Yuri-chan?"

I focused my eyes on the person who spoke and saw a girl with mousy brown hair pinned up in a messy but stylish bun and stunning green eyes that were behind silver glasses.

"Hana-chan?" I said uncertainly with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Yuri-chan!" cried Hana joyously as she raced from her seat and nearly strangled me in a neck hug.

"You know this girl Hana?" delicately questioned the girl who had scorned me earlier. She had pin straight black hair that flowed luxuriously down her back and piercing red eyes.

"Hai hai Kagome-san! Yuri-chan used to go to the middle school here, you wouldn't know her since you didn't come until high school. Yuri-chan has bickered with the twins since forever. They've known each other for a long time and are very close," Hana explained happily, still hugging me.

"We're not close," I said ruefully, but then smiled. "I'm happy to see you've come out of your shell Hana-chan."

The mousy brunette blushed and let go of my neck. You see, back in middle school, Hana used to be unbearably shy, and I took it upon myself to defend her from bullies since she didn't have the will to fight back.

"It was only because you helped me way back when," Hana said smiling warmly.

I simply waved the praise off, "just doing my job," I said in a business-like manner.

"And what would that be?" questioned Hana with a twinkle in her eye, because she new what was next.

I gracefully swooped down, placing the tea tray that had miraculously not fallen during Hana's hug attack down and stood up in one fluid motion. I then positioned myself in a position of having one foot forward with the other one back and extended my arm as I pointed forward and a lily background appeared behind me. "Yuri Kumo, Protector of the Weak!" I cried triumphantly.

This display never failed to make Hana giggle, as it was so different than my usual sarcastic and dry attitude. In fact, I heard a couple other people chuckle and heard some cries of "Yuri-chan!" and "Yuri-san!"

I was soon surrounded by a fair amount of girls who greeted me happily. I was surprised they all remembered me from so log ago, but was happy to have made enough impact on their life to not forget me. I greeted each one happily, thankful for my ability to not forget a face and be able to attach a name to it. I must admit, I thought that many of the girls were still shallow, but that didn't give me leave to be rude.

As I was being greeted by my old classmates, the hosts had gathered together. The majority of the clients that didn't know me had gone up to be introduced by their friends.

"Yuri-hime used to go here?" Tamaki queried. He felt eyes glaring at him as he said the 'hime' part and shivered

"Yeah,"

"She was in our class. She was convinced by her best friend Kimiko to go. Which is probably why she's here again," explained the twins with Hikaru leading and Kaoru finishing.

"Kimiko Kamura?" questioned Haruhi. Yes, even Haruhi knew Kimiko. Kimiko was a loyal client to the host club and was known as a very........_pink_ girl. Haruhi though, had witnessed a couple of moments when she became very grounded and questioned her on it. Kimiko had given all the credit to her best friend that lived in another country. Haruhi had never thought that Yuri was the best friend that Kimiko had spoken about, though the thought made her smile slightly.

"Yuri-chan (not wanting to incur the wrath of the AB, he had opted on chan instead of hime) is best friends with Kimiko-hime?!" gasped Tamaki dramatically.

"They're very different, aren't they Takashi?" questioned Honey cutely.

"Ah," agreed Mori.

"She said they're like yin and yang and even themselves out," the twins intoned while shrugging their shoulders.

"What about, 'the Protector of the Weak' thing?" questioned Haruhi, truly curious about her friend's past.

"Yuri would-"

"Stick up for-

"Shy girls-"

"And boys who were being picked on." said the twins.

"She also stood up for and comforted the girls that you rejected harshly?" Kyoya stated it more as a fact than a question ***sweatdrop***. He had been scribbling away in his black book the whole conversation.

Hikaru snorted angrily as Kaoru nodded his head in confirmation, looking as if he was remembering something.

"Did you know that Yuri-san (Haruhi still liked to be formal) used to go here sempai?" asked Haruhi to Kyoya.

The shadow king's glasses flashed as he grudgingly replied, "no, I couldn't access her files."

Eyebrows were raised and expressions were turned into disbelief. **The** shadow king couldn't get information on a commoner? This girl got more interesting by the minute.

"Ah, so Yuri-san can tell Hikaru and Kaoru-kun apart?" questioned one of the girls. The hosts tuned back into the conversation I was having with the girls. Hikaru and Kaoru listened attentively to my answer, though they already knew I could tell them apart.

"Hai," I started, "I've known them (unfortunately) for a long time. Not only that, their personalities aren't the same."

"What do you mean?" questioned the same girl.

I stifled back a sigh of agitation and explained, "Hikaru is like fire. A really short temper, has a lot of passion behind his actions, and you'll get burned if you mess with him too much. Kaoru is more like.........ice. He's a lot more calm than his brother, but can be cold if you do something to anger him. Ice is also just as destructive as fire if need be."

"S-s-sugoi," stuttered one of the girls amazed. The others were equally so.

"What's your element Yuri-chan?" questioned a different girl.

I smirked and said, "Lightning. Here one instant and gone in a flash. Never being able to be captured and leaves people spinning," I ended devilishly.

The girls now looked starstruck, though I honestly had no idea why. I would've thought someone arrogant if they said that to me, but then again, I'm pretty judgmental.

"So cool!"

"The same old Yuri-chan!"

"No wonder she's with the hosts!"

That last comment had people agreeing (the majority the people I knew from middle school) and some glaring,the girl that had first scorned me, Kagome, included.

"Sorry ladies, the host club is now over," Kyoya cut in.

The girls were all sad, but began to leave. Most bid farewell to me and the temporarily forgotten hosts. I promised Hana that I would meet her outside the classroom after I changed.

Soon, only the host club and me, myself and I remained.

It was quiet for a moment before Honey said brightly, "Ri-chan has a lot of friends!"

"Well, I knew a lot of them from middle school, they were probably just surprised to see me," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kyaa, I'm so proud of my daughter for having so many friends!" Tamaki squealed as he began to spin me around.

"Put her down sempai," Haruhi grunted.

Tamaki surprisingly obeyed the command, but kept his hands on my shoulders, "We should get you a rose color~!"

"I prefer lilies, thanks," I monotoned and Tamaki froze. I simply ducked under his arms and walked away as he fell onto his side, still frozen. I looked back at him and joked, "Stunned ya like lightning," and winked.

"Haruhi, your sister is being rebellious again!" cried Tamaki while holding onto an annoyed Haruhi.

I felt two arms wrap around me and looked up to see the devil twins.

"So I'm fire?"

"And I'm ice?"

"Yep, and I'm lightning," I said, then smirked, "and of course lighting trumps fire and ice."

"Is that so?" the twins questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It is so," I said smugly.

A streak of light, A streak of spark

Light, then sound, paints the dark

A beautiful work of natures touch

The power to grasp, a bit too much

When it comes beyond control

Those around shall pay the toll


End file.
